


Miz Valentine's Newest Valentine

by Lewdsmokesoldier



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Scent Kink, Spanish Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsmokesoldier/pseuds/Lewdsmokesoldier
Summary: Jill can take care of herself, but Carlos’s help is truly appreciated. Before they go their separate ways for the time being, now seems the perfect moment to end what she hopes is this whole adventure on a truly high note.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	Miz Valentine's Newest Valentine

“If it means I can help save the city, that’s fine by me.”

Jill paused. For all his joking and needling, Carlos really _was_ the dependable, charming fellow that he’d seemed, and she’d been unfair to misjudge him. Sure, Umbrella was rotten to the core, and maybe he didn’t understand that yet...but that didn’t mean that he deserved the full force of her ire against a shadowy, nebulously evil pharmaceutical corporation. 

Even in the face of hell on Earth, Carlos was sweet and fun. And Jill was terribly hungry.

“You know,” she began, eyes glancing between the stairway leading further down to the subway and the corner of the tunnel past the grate she’d lured the creature away from earlier, “I’ve got something I’ve been meaning to ask of you.”

“Yeah, what’s up?” He tilted his head to the side in an adorable display of inquisitiveness. “Anything you need, I’ll help you out.”

“Good.” Jill grinned, holstering her pistol and resting her hand on Carlos’s shoulder. “Now, don’t be surprised, okay?”

“What do you-” He started, then grunted in surprise as Jill pushed him against the linoleum wall, relinquishing his hold on his rifle to allow her to grab it by the top and lower to the ground. “What’s gotten into you, Jill?”

“Shh, don’t worry. I’m looking for something special, and you’ve got _exactly_ what I need.” Her gloved hands, grimy with dried blood, reached down to his waist, her right thumb hooking into his side strap while her other palm cupped the shocked man’s crotch. 

“Wha...Jill, here? Seriously? Now?” Carlos’s mouth opened and closed in shock, and she silenced him with a kiss, sucking hard on his lips with her own while her hands stroked his growing bulge and pawed clumsily to undo what was holding his vest up. Carlos’s lips were puffy from exertion, and Jill’s had to have been raw and sore, but she didn’t care, and when she stuck her tongue between his teeth to jostle against his own muscle, he hummed with her at the shared warmth and tension. His hands moved up to follow the curve of her waist, reaching up to brush the underside of her breasts, gliding his thumb from one clothed nipple to the next and back again, as he cupped her rear in his wide, strong grip. 

“Just a taste, Carlos.” Jill whispered breathily when they separated, drawing her tongue along his goatee, tasting the precursor of what was to come. Her hands had finally managed to undo his belt, and she could trace the outline of what Carlos was hiding beneath his trousers. “C’mon...you’ve got me all worked up now, with all your heroics…And a girl can only dodge death _so_ many times before she’s gotta let loose.”

“Well.” He chuckled, squeezing her covered ass hard enough for her to groan into the crook of his neck. “Can’t say I blame you, supercop.”

“Oh?” She nipped his chin as she started to lower herself to her knees, her hand falling away from his side strap to let him pull it away and to the side, leaving him in his green overalls and black two-piece. “You’ve had this kind of thing happen before?”

“Well, nothing as direct as _this_.” Carlos grinned, loosening his shoulder straps and stepping up and out of his green suit. “But I’m not saying no.”

“Good.” Jill purred. “Because it’s not every day that a lady like me falls to her knees to suck your dick.”

“There _are_ no ladies like you.” Carlos frowned, reaching down to cup Jill’s chin in his thumb and forefinger. “You’re special, Jill.”

“That’s sweet. Now hurry up and let me get at that dick.” She urged him along, but it took all she had to not smile warmly at his words. If she got through this, then Carlos might merit even more attention. 

“As the supercop orders.” Carlos raised his hands, giving her the space to paw at his belt, loosening it and pulling it aside as she undid her own hip pack. Carlos’s trousers fell to the floor, and his gray boxers didn’t do a goddamn thing to disguise what she’d been looking for. 

She’d demanded his sudden stripping, but Jill couldn’t resist. She dove forward, running her nostrils along the curve of Carlos’s clothed cock, breathing heavily. Her head swam with the smell of sweat and something more. The rich, deep, somehow _wholesome_ musk of a man with the exact kind of dick she was looking for. A pity she didn’t think they had the time to go all the way...but at this point, worshiping this monument to masculinity was its own reward. 

Jill’s teeth traced the line of his shaft, her right hand clumsily pressing at Carlos’s clothed balls. They were hefty enough that she could see them through his underclothing, and she knew that nuts that big could never disappoint. 

“ _Mierda_ …” Carlos swore. Jill didn’t respond: her goal was in sight. Her teeth latched into the waistband of his boxers, trying not to lose her focus as her lips brushed against the top of his bare crotch. One thumb joined her teeth in pulling down until Carlos’s shaft finally sprang free and came to rest square in the middle of her forehead.

It was everything she’d hoped, and more. Carlos’s cock was thick, so thick that when both her eyes looked to where it sat between them, the center of her view was completely occupied by that wide shaft. Jill’s hand kept moving on its own accord, sliding Carlos’s underclothing down until his balls swung free, swaying forward and coming to rest between her upper lip and nose...and plugging both of her nostrils with their weight. 

She’d been prepared, or so she’d thought. There was no way she could have been ready for just how full, just how _needy_ Carlos’s nuts were until they were occupying her entire sense of smell, and all she could take in was the sweaty, heady scent of his ballsack. His shaft trembled on the bridge of her nose, the girthy tip of his dick resting on her forehead and brushing her bangs.

Jill was absolutely helpless.

“Hey, Jill? You all right down there?”

“Uh-huh.” Jill said in a daze, eyes unfocused, jaw slackened. She was drooling, the steady _plip-plip-plip_ of her saliva dropping to the ground between her legs in time with her breathing. Her mind was utterly swamped with his smell, with his size, with the utter weight of what he had to give her. She’d been looking for this, but she never could have _dreamed_ …

Above her, Carlos looked remarkably pleased with himself, a wide grin stamped across his features as he stared down at her.

“Guess the tall drink of water just needed a tall stick of meat, eh, ¿ _señorita?_ ” Carlos teased in a singsong voice, one hand moving to the base of his dick, his fingers brushing her nostrils to lift that tall, delightfully dark rod and let go, watching it fall back on Jill’s face with a light _slap_ , covering her left eye. She gulped, suddenly overwhelmed...but she had to rise to the challenge, and the good-natured teasing was just what she needed to snap out of her stupor.

“Well, you...certainly have plenty of what I want, Carlos. Now, let’s see if size is enough.” Jill said, moving her head back. His mighty balls slipped away from her nose, depriving her nostrils of the wonderful barrage of scents, to move further down to her mouth, while his dick settled right back to cover her left eye. Carlos’s nuts were so big that she wasn’t sure she could take both of them at once, but she’d have to try eventually: she’d set herself up for the challenge. But for now, she opened her mouth wide and took one hefty orb between her lips, suckling on it lovingly and gently, taking in the bitter, salty taste and looking for more, her tongue squirming forward to caress the folds of skin along it. Her right hand reached up to thread the length of his dick, marveling at just how _much_ there was to stroke, her thumb nudging the bridge of her nose while her left eye stayed screwed tightly shut.

“Oof...fuck, Jill, _te deseo…”_

Jill released his ball from her mouth, smiling and panting. “Do that more.”

“Do what, supercop?”

“More Spanish. More of that in Spanish.” Jill shuddered. She didn’t know _why_ , but hearing him talk dirty in another language was...intoxicating. It made him _him_ , and no one else. 

Carlos chuckled. “Ah, now _that_ , I’m familiar with.”

Jill went right back at it, alternating between swallowing, suckling, and licking his nuts one at a time to burying her nose in the folds of Carlos’s ballsack and sniffing deeply, inhaling all of the perspiration that she could take. The tension of the chasing, the horror of the violence...it all melted away with every smell of that heady, wonderful pair of nuts. Her hand kept working his dick, and when Jill finally took both his nuts in her mouth at once, her cheeks ballooning from the effort and sheer mass of his balls, Carlos was right there, encouraging her _en Español_

“... _Más como eso, mamacita...¡Ayi! Sabes mucho sobre esto,_ ¿ _n_ _o?_ ”

It was wonderful, all of it. Jill’s thighs shuddered and clenched, and she wormed her hand below the waistband of her pants to dip between her legs, slipping between her skin and panties to rub her clit in smooth, tight circles. Her core was taut and tight, and she feared that she’d work herself into a frenzy before Carlos was done.

“You know, supercop, you mentioned you’d suck my dick. But you haven’t quite done that yet, have you, _¿mi querida?_ ”

Jill whined around the nuts in her mouth, but acquiesced and let them fall out from between her teeth, sliding her face upwards. She closed her eyes, content to simply _feel_ Carlos’s cock slide along her skin until the wide, thick tip was at her lips...and what she was doing with her "free" hand became obvious.

“Oh, I see you’re having fun. _Eso es trampa...pero no voy a detenerte._ ” Carlos laughed, then swore and lowered his voice. The subway cars were just a few corners down, after all. 

Jill dove forward, letting the girthy shaft pass her lips, slowly taking more and more of him within her. His cock tasted as salty as his balls, and she welcomed it, sucking down until her throat was plugged, and then going further. Her tongue was flat and still, gently pillowing the underside of Carlos’s cock, and she didn’t stop until she felt his curly pubic hair tickling her nostrils. The head of his dick was knocking on the back of her mouth, and further beyond, the contractions of her throat squeezing the tip of his shaft every time she tried to breath. 

All the way down, right on the first go. Carlos didn’t even have a response: his eyes widened and his mouth hung open, but any clever comments seemed to die on his lips, as if in sympathy with Jill’s stuffed throat. She winked at him, tears dotting the corners of her eyes through no will of her own, and raised her free hand in a ‘thumbs-up’, giggling around his cock. What little bravado he had seemed to shrink in favor of awe at Jill’s raw, unbridled ability. And her ravenous hunger for cock.

“Holy…” Carlos trailed off, and Jill got to work. 

Jill moved her face forward and back, taking Carlos’s dick all the way in and almost all the way out every time. When she swallowed him to the base, she sucked hard, leaving a ring of saliva around the very bottom of his dick, and when she left just the head of his dick between her lips, she wriggled and circled her tongue around it, pressing it into the slit in the tip and delighting in how he clenched his fists and hissed at the sensation. Her right hand cradled his balls, squeezing and cupping them in time with her sucking, then moving upwards to wrap around his dick and stroke whatever wasn’t in her mouth. And all the while, she kept rubbing her clit with her left hand, her middle finger slipping beyond to curl upward and drag along the inside of her pussy, plunging inward and digging in before pulling back out in preparation of pumping back inside. Her forearms pressed against her covered tits, squeezing them together beneath her top, her nipples rubbing into the fabric and giving Carlos a deeper view down the dip of her cleavage.

Carlos swore and hissed and beat his hands against the linoleum walls. Was it the deft, careful motions of her tongue that were doing him in, or the gripping on his nuts? Maybe the stroking on his cock when she only had the head in her mouth, or the squeezing of her throat? Or, perhaps, it was just the fact that it was Jill _fucking_ Valentine who was adoringly and reverently slobbering on Carlos Oliveira’s cock and balls, clearly awed and devoted? 

Jill didn’t know, and Jill didn’t care. She was having the time of her life, and the heat and tension between her legs was just as much a product of her oral worship as it was the result of her fingering herself in rhythm with her movements. And Carlos was at the end of his rope.

“ _Dios mio...no puedo aguantar mucho más como eso...mamacita, voy a...voy a...¡mierda!”_

That was the last thing Carlos said before he slammed his fist against the wall, threw his head back, and came. His balls throbbed in her grip, tensing and pulsing as they released their load, and Jill pulled back as far as she could to taste it all while Carlos unleashed his spunk in a torrent. He splattered her mouth, coating her tongue with his cum while she mewled and greedily sucked harder, squeezing his nuts to force even more out of him in a flood of white, rich, delicious cream, right into his mouth for her to savor and taste and delight in. Jill’s furious fingering finally, in concert with Carlos’s climax, gave her her own peak, and she trembled and pressed her thighs together, as if it might stop her from gushing into her panties, dampening the fabric with her own orgasm.

Carlos let out a huge sigh of relief, his shoulders trembling while Jill pulled back and opened her mouth to show him the massive load he’d imparted to her. Then, with a gulp and smack of her lips, she did it again to demonstrate that she’d swallowed it all, and that his seed rested snugly in her belly, warming her whole body with the salty gift. 

He blinked, awed.

“Holy shit.” Carlos murmured as she feathered kisses along his length, savoring the delicious dark meat that she’d just finished devouring. “There really isn’t anyone like you, Jill.”

“No, there isn't.” She agreed as she licked and kissed him clean, slurping down the last vestiges of his cum that hadn’t rocketed into her mouth. When she rose on shaking legs, she brought the hand that she’d used on her own pussy up to show him how it glistened, and then popped the fingers into her mouth one at a time. She smiled greedily, and his gaze softened.

“Hey.” Carlos said. “We’ll get through this, Jill. I know we will.”

“Thanks, Carlos.” Jill smiled and helped him back into his gear. “For that, and...well, yeah.”

Carlos nodded. The others awaited, and there wasn’t anything left to say.

* * *

The subway had not led Jill Valentine to safety. And Carlos Oliveira had seen her again, in much less pleasant circumstances.

But now, as Racoon City was obliterated in thermobaric fire, they could finally breathe. Umbrella was still out there, as were Nikolai’s employers. Those problems could be dealt with another day.

Jill took her seat next to Carlos, on his left, and let out an enormous sigh. Neither spoke, and neither looked at each other, content in their silence. Until Jill spoke up.

"Say, Carlos...you ever gotten a blowjob in a helicopter before?" 

Carlos gaped. Jill did not waver, and he tried to turn his shock into a laugh.

"You kidding, Jill? The kind of shit I used to get up to in Bolivia, before _certain_ assholes got involved? Head in a heli is small potatoes."

Jill raised an eyebrow, staring right at him, and he shifted in his seat, unable to meet her gaze. 

"Okay. Okay, yeah, no that's never happened. There, I said it."

"Then I suppose it's your lucky day." She murmured, as she leaned towards him, left hand stretching towards his belt. Her fingers brushed his crotch, tracing the shape of the covered cock that she had enjoyed before, and he hissed and swore. 

" _Mierda_...you really are a wild woman, you know that?" 

"Mmm." Jill didn't respond, unbuckling her seatbelt and tilting her head down, undoing his waistband with careful slowness. When his half-erect dick slipped out from his boxers, nudging her nose, she took a deep breath and smiled. This was stupid, dangerous, and absolutely crazy. So, par for the course given all that had happened, really. And if they were leaving hell behind them, she’d have as much fun as she possibly could with a like-minded soul.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, consider checking out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lewdsmoke) and [ Hentai Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Lewdsmokesoldier/profile)!


End file.
